


Ice cold truths

by CulterVenatorius



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Ice Cream, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Will Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/pseuds/CulterVenatorius
Summary: Will finds out. He's not amused.





	Ice cold truths

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my computer for about a year now and I decided that I don't care about embarrassing myself anymore. Not a native speaker, you have to deal with it, I'm sorry.

It was a warm evening in late summer when Will found out.

They had been living together for a year now and it wasn't until this day that he, and only by chance, learned the truth about Hannibal Lecter. How could he have been so blind? Will felt betrayed and angry. He had trusted this man, which made this betrayal even more painful. He wouldn't let him get away with it. He would wait, right here in the kitchen, the site of the crime. He would confront him, whatever the outcomes. 

He didn't have to wait long. Hannibal came back merely an hour after the horrible truth had revealed itself. Will heard him closing the front door. The profiler gritted his teeth in anger.

Oblivious to the shifted balance Hannibal walked in and smiled as he saw his mongoose. He put the bags with groceries on the counter and gave Will a cheerful peck on the cheek. Usually, Will would hug Hannibal, at least steal a proper kiss, maybe try to make out or snooping through the bags. None of this happened and Hannibal frowned and took in the profiler, whose eyes were narrowed in barely contained anger, lips tightly pressed together.

“What bothers the beautiful mind of yours, Will?”

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inwardly trying to prepare for the confrontation, trying to calculate possible outcomes. But he couldn't find it in him to care, whatever the consequences might be. He opened his eyes and the barley concealed anger in them matched the anger in his voice.

“I know. I see you, Hannibal. I finally see you” he spat out.

Hannibal didn't shift his composure. He remained calm and stoic, but utterly aware of every tiny movement, prepared for any attempt from his husband to lash out.

“I know what you eat, Hannibal. You bastard! How...” Will leaned forward and his hands gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white.

“...how could you do this? And I bet you don't even feel guilty while feeding me this... disgusting...” Will fought against the upcoming nausea “...this disgusting shit, you bastard.”

“Will, let me explain...”

“What else needs to be explained, Hannibal? You did...” and suddenly the groceries bags caught his eye. “Oh my god, there is more of it in there, isn't it? Where do you even hide them?”

Hannibal frowned. What had given him away?

“How did you find out?”

Will sighed again and bent down to the trash can. Hannibal's eyes widened when his empath put the corpus delicti on the counter between them. 

A simple red and white wrapping.

A quiet “oh” escaped the perpetrator's lips.

“Did you feel that superior that you became so stupidly careless? I expected more ingenuity from the Chesapeake Ripper. Jesus, it's ice cream. It's not the same as killing people and feeding them to everyone. It's fucking ice cream. No one is allowed to fuck around with that.” 

Hannibal looked crestfallen – as crestfallen as count Lecter, the eighth of his name, could possibly look.

“Will, please forgive me. The only reason was that I didn't want you to think poorly of me. You always enjoyed my elaborate meals. You said that you like to watch me in the kitchen, that I'd look like an artist. I couldn't...” Hannibal looked down to his feet and would he be any other person he would probably be blushing. 

“Oh Hanni, babe...come here.” And Will opened his arms and Hannibal gratefully took the invitation for a hug. “I don't want you to feel bad, stupid. You are perfect and I love you, but sometimes you are a pretentious pain in the ass.” 

Hannibal nestled his head against Will's shoulder. The younger man sighed while stroking his husband's back. He thought of all the times he ate Hannibal's self-made so called ice-cream. He shuddered when he remembered the disturbing flavors. Dragonfruit-ramson, cookie dough with yam chips, dill-strawberry. It really must be love, he thought, when you're able to forgive even this atrocities. 

He let his pendulum swing, but he couldn’t see Hannibal’s design. 

“Tell me how and why and I’ll forgive you.” 

Hannibal shrugged. “I browsed the web in search for some recipes for blood ice cream and ended up on wikipedia. There is this series of films, a trilogy called Blood and Ice Cream.”

The empath sighed. “And you got curious.”

“I got curious, yes” Hannibal confirmed. “I watched them. For scientific reasons only, of course.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Of course. And it was only for scientific reasons that you began eating Cornetto.”

Hannibal pouted. “Have you ever watched them? Hot Fuzz, for example, is an outstanding depiction of a severe social problem most people choose to ignore. It's about an utopian community wherein the Neighborhood Watch Alliance kills the rude. Of course, I can't endorse the way the police constables act, though they remind my somehow of you and...”

“Han?”

“Yes, mylimasis?”

“Shut up and take the ice cream. We're going to have a movie night.” With this, Will left. Hannibal stored the other groceries away before he took both family size packages rom the bag. He hesitated briefly before he put one of them in the furthest corner of the freezer. It was always better to be prepared for all eventualities. A smug smile spread across his face as he grabbed the residual package and went to follow his husband.

Will peeked into the kitchen. “Oh, and Han? You'd better bring both packages. Jack Crawford is only a phone call away.”

Hannibal sighed. The disadvantages of living with an empath.


End file.
